For You
by lenacchi
Summary: Misaki mencemaskan skill memasaknya yang bisa dikatakan di bawah standar. Bukankah seorang istri wajib bisa memasak? Mau tidak mau Misaki harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk yang satu ini / For Maid-sama Champion Cup May – Gratitude / TakuMisa! #1. RnR?


**Maid-sama** © **Hiro Fujiwara**

**#N**ow**P**laying Kansha - RSP a.k.a. _Real Street Project_

.

===oOo===

**For You **© **Lenalee Felixia**

_**For Maid-sama Champion Cup May – **_**Gratitude **

Usui **Takumi** –Ayuzawa **Misaki**

**Romance/Family**

===oOo===

.

* * *

><p>Sudah dua minggu semenjak hari pernikahan Misaki dan Takumi digelar. Misaki mulai mencemaskan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya—entah sejak kapan—yang pasti setelah hari pernikahannya. Bukan masalah restu dari keluarga besar Usui Takumi di Inggris maupun di Jepang dan juga bukan masalah hutang yang membelit keluarganya. Keluarga besar Usui maupun Walker sudah sama-sama memberi izin dan restu atas keputusan Takumi untuk menikah. Begitu pula dengan urusan hutang piutang keluarga Ayuzawa yang sudah diselesaikan tepat sebelum hari pernikahannya.<p>

Lantas apa yang membuatnya begitu cemas?

Usui Takumi—lelaki yang kini berstatus suaminya itu dijamin setia dan mencintainya apa adanya. Meskipun dikelilingi seribu wanita cantik, Takumi dengan santai akan menjauh atau membuat para wanita itu menjauh dengan sendirinya. Oh, dia tidak tertarik pada gadis manapun—kecuali Ayuzawa Misaki, ah ralat—sekarang Usui Misaki.

Sebenarnya hal yang membuat Misaki sering melamun dan tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi adalah kecemasannya tentang kemampuan memasaknya yang tak berkembang sejak SMA hingga ia bekerja sekarang. Semakin ia berusaha dengan sangat keras belajar memasak, Tuhan seolah menghalangi niatnya itu—entah dengan menumpahkan kuah yang belum matang sepenuh, atau mungkin membuatnya lupa dengan masakannya hingga Misaki menemukannya dalam keadaan gosong atau apapun itu.

Atau Tuhan memiliki rencana lain? Siapa yang tahu.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, tetap saja Misaki masih belum menyerah sepenuhnya walau akhir-akhir ini niat baiknya itu kadang membuatnya frustasi dan berpikir untuk berhenti berusaha. Tapi kemarin, ketika ia berkomunikasi dengan ibunya melalui telpon—semangat itu kembali bangkit.

"_Okaasan, seberapa gawat jika anak perempuan tidak bisa memasak?"_ _tanya Misaki yang sudah diambang kata menyerah—ia tidak tahu harus menceritakan hal ini pada siapa, walau pada suaminya sekali pun._

"_Wah, gawat sekali!" jawab sang ibu terus terang—ia tidak sadar jawabannya itu menyinggung harga diri sang anak._

_Yeah—harusnya Misaki sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia tahu ibunya salah satu wanita paling jujur di dunia—meskipun kadang ucapannya tanpa sadar sudah menyakiti hati orang lain._

_Minako Ayuzawa tertawa kecil ketika ia menyadari maksud dari pertanyaan anak sulungnya. _

"_Misaki-chan, bagi anak gadis yang belum menikah, tidak bisa memasak bukanlah hal yang besar. Tapi untuk seorang istri—apalagi untuk seorang ibu dari anak-anakmu kelak, hal itu sungguh penting. Anggap saja kalau memasak itu seperti mengucapkan terima kasih untuk suamimu yang sudah bekerja keras seharian dan yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membalas semua itu hanya dengan menyajikan makanan di meja makan. Yah, sederhanya begitu, Misaki-chan," terang sang ibu panjang lebar._

_Misaki tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban dari ibunya. Tak seorang pun yang mampu membuatnya begitu tenang selain ibunya saat ini dan Misaki bersyukur ia memutuskan untuk bercerita pada orang yang tepat._

Misaki menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu. Takumi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan istrinya yang tidak biasanya diam seribu bahasa seperti itu memutuskan untuk mendekat di sampingnya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Takumi sambil mengusap lembut kepala istrinya.

Misaki segera menatap wajah lelaki tampan di sampingnya dan tersenyum sebentar, "tidak juga."

Takumi tersenyum melihat keganjilan pada senyum istrinya. Senyum yang dipaksakan sungguh tidak nyaman dipandang. Takumi hanya diam dan tidak ingin memaksa Misaki untuk bercerita jika gadis itu memang sedang tidak ingin bercerita—tapi ia harap, gadis itu akan menceritakan kegundahannya cepat atau lambat.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam du—" ucapan Takumi terputus ketika lengannya ditarik gadis yang masih duduk di sofa itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takumi mengimbangi posisi Misaki yang sedang duduk.

"—Aku pasti akan segera bisa memasak!" ucap Misaki yakin.

Usui Takumi lumayan dikagetkan niat baik sang istri.

===oOo===

Setelah mengatakan hal yang sedikit membuat seorang Usui Takumi itu kaget, Misaki jadi sering membuatnya tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya itu. Mulai dari Misaki yang dikenal suka berhemat itu menyisihkan uang hasil gajinya untuk membeli buku-buku resep ataupun panduan memasak, lalu kulkas yang kini penuh dengan sayur, buah ataupun semacamnya—bahan itu sengaja dibeli Misaki lebih banyak untuk 'bahan latihan' yang lebih sering gagalnya dan juga untuk 'makan'.

Takumi terkekeh mengeja judul buku yang berada di tangan Misaki. 'Monyet Bahkan Bisa Memasak'?

"Jangan salahkan bukunya kalau nanti kau tetap tidak bisa memasak," ucap Takumi sambil berlalu masuk ke dapur.

Misaki langsung menekuk mukanya ketika sang suami secara tidak langsung mengatakan _"jika kau tidak bisa memasak, berarti kau lebih bodoh daripada monyet"._

"Harusnya kau mendukungku, lagipula ini juga untuk—ups!" Misaki segera menutup mulutnya yang kada lepas kendali.

Takumi kembali terkekeh, "untukku, hm?"

Misaki segera menutupi wajahnya dengan buku bersampul animasi monyet itu ke wajahnya. Sungguh, ia menyesali apa yang baru saja diucapkan mulutnya. Tanpa ia sadari laki-laki yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam kerjanya yang serba putih itu mendekat.

"Nyonya Usui, aku ingin dengar jawabanmu sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit," ujar Takumi memulai aksinya.

Misaki yang tidak siap dengan apa dilakukan tingkah usil suaminya hanya mampu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku di genggamannya.

"Menjauhlah dariku!"

Usui Takumi masih mendekat, ia makin tertantang jika dilarang—seperti tidak tahu Usui Takumi saja.

"_Perverted outer space human__!" _teriak Misaki yang sudah di ambang batas rasa gugupnya.

"Astaga, sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku begitu. Membuatku rindu saja," Usui masih mendekati istrinya itu.

Misaki makin menjauh hingga ia terpojok antara suami dan tembok di belakangnya. Satu-satunya senjata yang ada di genggamannya hanyalah buku dengan tebal 90 halaman dengan sampul gambar animasi monyet dalam posisi tergulung.

"Aku jadi rindu kau memanggilku, _Goshujin_-_sama," _bisik Takumi lembut tepat di telinga Misaki.

Misaki meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sumpah, posisinya bukan dalam posisi yang menguntungkan. Di pojokkan laki-laki berpheromone bukanlah hal bagus—rasanya ia benar-benar dikurung oleh pesona suami tercinta. Ia khawatir jantungnya akan copot kalau posisi ini akan bertahan lama. Napas juga tidak terkontrol, apa pasokan oksigen di bumi sudah mulai menipis—hei!

"Usui…! Ka—kau pasti terlambat kerja kalau—Ah, Usui!" ujar Misaki bergetar.

Kau tahu, Usui Takumi masih malas beranjak dari posisinya. Dahinya ia tumpukan pada bahu Misaki. Deru napasnya terasa di kulit bagian leher sang istri. Misaki yakin sepenuhnya, suaminya itu sengaja melakukannya! Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Kita sudah sepakat, Mi-sa-_chan_. Aku memanggilmu Mi-sa-ki dan kau panggil aku Ta-ku-mi," ucap Takumi kembali berbisik.

_'Siapapun! Tolong akuuu!'_ pekik Misaki dalam hati.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau terlambat kerja kalau bisa melihat wajahmu yang seperti ini, Misa-_chan_. Kau manis sekali," ucap Takumi sengaja mengambil jarak hanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Misaki.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Misaki mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur dari kurungan Takumi dan memukulnya satu kali.

"_Ouch! Ittai,_ Misa-_chan_!"

"Salah sendiri melakukan hal macam itu pagi-pagi begini! Kerja sana!"

"Oooh, jadi kalau nanti malam kau tidak marah, yaaa~"

"Bu-BUKAN BEGITUUU!"

"Mau lari kemana, Misa-_chan_?"

Pagi yang ramai di kediaman Usui ya.

_===oOo===_

Malam harinya

Misaki tercengang menatap kulkas yang sudah kosong melompong. Ia tutup dan kemudian ia buka kembali—dia pikir sedang berhalusinasi. Hei, apa itu perbuatannya?

"Tidak mungkin…," keluhnya setelah menutup kulkas kembali dan menatap dapurnya yang berantakan.

Mau makan apa malam ini? Ia terlalu asyik bereksperimen hingga tanpa sadar menghabiskan bahan makanan untuk dua hari ke depan. Astaga, Tuhan. Meskipun dia tahu Takumi tidak akan memarahinya, tetap saja Misaki merasa bersalah. Oh, ayolah dia bukan tipe yang orang yang tidak tahu diri.

"_Tadaima_…," salam itu membuat Misaki kaget, ia bingung harus menjawab atau tetap diam.

Dan dia memilih diam.

"Misaki, kau sudah pulang, kan?"

Lelaki itu heran, tidak mungkin istrinya masih bekerja, bukan?

Dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Misaki, kau di dapur?"

Misaki menahan diri agar tidak menyentuh apapun, takut akan membuat suara berisik yang menarik perhatian suaminya yang berjalan menuju dapur—tempatnya berada.

Takumi sedikit kaget melihat dapurnya yang bisa dikategorikan berantakan. Dan yang membuatnya sedikit kaget Misaki yang mematung membelakanginya saat ini.

"Wah, wah, gagal lagi ya," goda Takumi, bermaksud bercanda.

Misaki hanya diam dan tiba-tiba bergerak hampir menabrak Takumi yang baru saja menghampirinya. Takumi jelas kaget dengan Misaki yang bersikap makin aneh. Apa perkataannya sudah menyinggung gadis itu?

"…_Go—gomen_, Takumi. Aku sudah merusak dapurmu," ujar Misaki sambil memunguti beberapa benda yang jatuh di lantai.

Gadis itu berjongkok—masih membelakangi suaminya. Perlahan Takumi melangkahkan kakinya—berniat membantu Misaki yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Bukan dapur_ku_—tapi dapur _kita_, kan? _Nee_, Misaki, bagaimana kalau—" ucapan Takumi terputus melihat wajah Misaki yang membuatnya tidak mampu harus berkata apa.

Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. Hanya sekejap Takumi melihatnya, karena Misaki segera menutupi wajahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tubuh Misaki bergetar, isakannya mulai terdengar menusuk telinga sekaligus hati sang suami.

"He—hei! A-ada apa?" tanya Takumi gelisah.

"_Gomen ne_, Takumi. Aku pikir aku bisa membuatkan makan malam untuk hari ini, ti—tidak tahunya aku—"

"Misaki, dengarkan aku."

"Oh, Tuhan, maafkan aku—persediaan untuk dua hari ke depan sudah… aku habiskan untuk latihan. Dan sekarang kita—" ucap Misaki buru-buru.

"Misaki!" seru Takumi menyadarkan Misaki yang masih kalap.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kau pasti menyesal sudah menikah—" kali ini ucapan Misaki yang terputus oleh sebuah—pelukan. "Taku—mi?"

Takumi mempererat pelukannya. Laki-laki itu sungguh tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menenangkan istrinya. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara yang ia pikirkan. Dan cara itu berhasil. Mungkin saking kagetnya, gadis itu sampai terdiam dan berhenti menangis.

"Sudah tenang? Sekarang bolehkah aku yang bicara?" tanya Takumi setengah berbisik.

Misaki mengangguk dalam pelukan suaminya. Namun perlahan kehangatan itu mulai menghilang—Takumi mengambil jarak dengan istrinya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu Takumi tersenyum sembari menghapus air mata Misaki yang belum mengering.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali pernikahan kita. Misaki, aku bahagia karena kau mau bersamaku," Takumi mulai bicara.

Mata Misaki kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat ingin mendengar kalimat itu—kalimat yang dapat membuat hatinya tenang.

"Semua butuh proses. Aku yakin kau akan segera bisa memasak. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku rela mencicipi hasil eksperimenmu walau nyatanya itu tidak bisa dimakan sekali pun. Nanti aku ajari," ujar Takumi lagi sambil mengelus pipi lembap Misaki.

Misaki menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Takumi. Ia kembali menangis. Namun suaranya teredam oleh pelukan hangat suaminya.

"Dan kurasa lebih baik kita membereskan dapur dulu," ucap Takumi yang memandang ngeri dapurnya. "Kita pesan makanan saja ya."

Dua hari kemudian

"Makan malam sudah siap. _Nee_, Takumi, kau mau mandi atau makan dulu?" tanya Misaki pada suaminya yang duduk santai melepas dasinya.

Takumi tersenyum pada istrinya yang sengaja mengajaknya makan malam. Apa malam ini ada perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik hingga Misaki repot-repot mengajaknya?

"Makan malam saja," ujar Takumi.

Keduanya lalu menuju ruang makan. Di sana tersaji masakan pertama Misaki yang berhasil di tata dengan baik di atas meja. Biasanya berakhir ke bak sampah. Nampaknya kali ini Misaki cukup percaya diri untuk menyajikannya.

"Penampilannya kelihatan lumayan," ucap Takumi mulai berkomentar. "Tapi rasa yang lebih utama," tambahnya.

Takumi tersenyum penuh arti melihat Misaki yang memandanginya begitu lekat ketika makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Wanita di hadapannya menanti satu komentar untuk hasil jerih payahnya.

"Lumayan. Bisa dimakan," ucap Takumi setengah bercanda.

Alis Misaki tertaut. Dia jadi hilang selera makan mendengar opini Takumi.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda. Ini masakanmu yang paling bisa dinikmati, Misa-chan."

Misaki tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian suaminya. Semuanya berbuah manis, bukan? Pengorbanannya menyisihkan sebagian uangnya, jarinya yang sering teriris pisau, atau bahkan menghabiskan bahan untuk membuat makan. Tapi entah kenapa, satu pujian saja membuatnya begitu melayang hingga lupa daratan.

Takumi tersenyum masam melihat jemari Misaki yang mengapit sumpit itu. Perlahan ia menelungkupkan telapaknya pada jari-jari istrinya yang penuh dengan goresan yang belum ditutupi.

"Sebenarnya aku kira akan menyimpan pertanyaan ini sampai nanti, tapi melihatmu begini—" Takumi mengelus lembut jemari perempuan itu, "kenapa kau begitu bersusah payah ingin bisa memasak?"

Misaki sontak menarik jemarinya—melepaskan usapan lembut suaminya. Melihat keseriusan di mata laki-laki tampan itu membuatnya berpikir mau tak mau, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut—meskipun jawabannya akan membuatnya malu setengah mati atau membuat suaminya semakin tergoda untuk mengerjainya.

"—Untukmu."

Hanya satu kata. Tapi sudah membuat guratan merah terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Oh, dia belum menyelesaikan kalimat selanjutnya. Dalam jeda yang cukup lama—yang membuat suaminya lumayan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya itu—Misaki memutar otaknya, menemukan kata yang tepat untuk memulainya.

"Karena ini adalah salah satu pekerjaan seorang istri, kan?"

Misaki tertunduk malu. Ia sadar, Usui Takumi masih memandanginya dan menyunggingkan senyum bahagia.

_Anggap saja kalau memasak itu seperti mengucapkan terima kasih untuk suamimu yang sudah bekerja keras seharian dan yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membalas semua itu hanya dengan menyajikan makanan di meja makan._

Misaki meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kulakukan ini sebagai rasa terima kasih—karena aku sudah terlalu banyak mengandalkanmu dalam segala hal—sejak dulu. Lagipula, aku sadar posisiku sekarang, kok. Aku tahu diri, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu memasak setelah kau bekerja seharian untuk mencari uang lalu—_uhuk ukh_—a-ai-r!" jelas Misaki dengan tempo yang cepat hingga membuatnya tersedak.

Takumi tertawa lepas karena tak mampu menahan rasa bahagia itu. Rasanya ingin sekali memeluk tubuh wanita itu sekarang juga dan membawanya ke dalam kamar—eh, untuk apa?

Tapi sepertinya, dia harus cepat-cepat memberikan air untuk istrinya itu.

===oOo===

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"_Tadaima_," ucap Takumi ketika memasuki rumah yang baru ia beli dua minggu yang lalu.

"_Nee, okaeri, Otoosan_! _Okaasan_, _Otoosan_ sudah datang. Ayo makan malam!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang mengejar kepulangan ayahnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"_Tadaima_, Miki-_chan_."

Bocah yang berumur sekitar 4 tahun itu menarik ayahnya masuk ke dapur, tempat dimana ibunya sedang memasak.

"_Tadaima_, Misa-_chan_," ucap laki-laki tampan itu sambil mengecup puncak kepala istrinya.

Misaki hanya tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Wanita berumur 25 tahun itu terlihat begitu serius memasak, hingga hanya membalas salam suaminya dengan gumaman, "_okaeri_."

Usui Takumi terlihat agak kesal kali ini. Masa iya dia di nomer duakan oleh masakan istrinya sendiri? Apa gunanya pesona yang dimilikinya jika tidak mampu menarik perhatian istrinya?

"_Nee,_ Miki-_chan_. Kau lupa hari ini ada acara TV favoritmu? Lagipula makan malamnya belum siap," ujar sang ayah pada anaknya yang sudah siap di meja makan.

Bocah itu segera melompat ketika ayahnya mengingatkannya tentang itu. Ia bersorak riang dan berlari menuju ruang keluarga, bergegas menyalakan televisi di sana.

"Miki! Jangan lari di dalam rumah!" teriak Misaki dari dapur.

Setelah merasa anaknya tidak akan mengganggu, laki-laki bermarga Usui itu kembali mendekati istrinya yang masih tidak begitu memperdulikan keberadaannya. Lengannya melingkar erat pada pinggang perempuan di depannya. Misaki yang kaget dengan tingkah suaminya sontak menoleh dan mendapati bahunya yang dijadikan tumpuan kepala laki-laki itu.

"Takumi—aduh, aku sedang memasak," keluh Misaki mencoba memisahkan jarak mereka. Tapi gagal, suaminya malah mempererat pelukannya dari belakang.

"Kalau tahu hobi memasakmu ini membuatku tidak dipedulikan, aku tidak akan pernah mau mengajarimu memasak dulu," bisik laki-laki itu lirih tepat di telinga istrinya.

Misaki tersentak mendengar ucapan suaminya. Suaminya terlihat manja sekali hari ini. Sungguh tidak biasa. Perlahan Takumi menghirup wangi segar rambut istrinya, mencoba merasakan harumnya wanita dalam pelukannya. Tarikan napasnya membuat Misaki geli, apalagi ketika suaminya dengan sengaja meniup lehernya perlahan.

"Aku bukannya tidak mempedulikanmu, Takumi. Aku hanya menyiapkan makan malam, untuk ki—hey, badanmu bau rumah sakit. Mandi sana!" teriak Misaki mendorong tubuh suaminya sekuat tenaga.

"Tentu saja aku bau rumah sakit kalau seharian berada di sana," balasnya dengan senyumannya.

Aksi dorong dan tarik terjadi di dapur. Yang istri meminta suami mandi, tapi sang suami justru masih ingin memeluk si istri. Kalau saja aksi _tidak berguna_ mereka tidak disadarkan oleh suara anak mereka yang sudah mengeluh lapar, mungkin sekarang makan malam mereka serba gosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Makan malam sudah siap!" seru Misaki.

Anak dan suaminya segera menuju ruang makan dan menghampiri meja makan. Si anak bersorak ketika melihat begitu banyak makan lezat tersaji di depan matanya. Dengan terburu-buru ia memasukkan semua yang ada ke piringnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Masakan _Okaasan _memang yang terbaik!" ujarnya memuji.

Takumi tertawa mendengar pujian anaknya pada sang ibu.

"Kau beruntung, Miki-_chan_, karena tidak sempat merasakan betapa mengerikannya masakan ibumu dulu," kata Takumi sambil membersihkan noda di pipi anaknya.

Misaki yang mendengar ucapan suaminya segera menendang kaki Takumi dari bawah meja.

"_Ouch!_" ringis Takumi mengagetkan si anak yang masih lahap makan. Anak laki-laki itu memandang heran pada ayahnya.

Takumi menatap Misaki yang _stay cool_ menyantap makan malamnya. Hoo, suka membuat kesal suami rupanya.

"Kau manis sekali, _kaichou_," ucap laki-laki itu sambil mencubit pipi istrinya.

"_Kaichou_?" sang anak heran mendengar panggilan ayahnya untuk si ibu—si ibu meringis mengeluh sakit sekaligus malu disebut_ kaichou_ setelah sekian lama—sedangkan si ayah hanya tertawa.

"_Kaichou_ itu panggilan sayang ayah untuk ibumu," terang Takumi.

_BLUSH!_ Wajah Misaki makin memanas dibuatnya.

"Ooh, kalau panggilan sayang _Okaasan_ untuk _Otoosan_?" tanya Miki lagi.

"_Goshujin-sama_. Iya kan, Mi-sa-_chan_?"

Miki hanya ber'oh' ria sedangkan Misaki?

"_BAKA-HEN—_!"

Ups, jangan menggunakan kata kasar di depan anak sendiri, Misaki.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN** :

Permisi, saya mau menuhin Author Note! _Bacot : mode on_

Terima kasih kepada **Tuhan yang Maha Esa**, karena tanpa-Nya fic ini ga bakal kelar

Terima kasih kepada **Hiro Fujiwara**, tanpanya kita semua tidak akan mengenal _Mr. Perfect_, Usui Takumi

Terima kasih kepada **Yucchi** alias **gabyucchiP**. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan bantuannya untuk pembuatan **fic pertamaku** di FMsI ini (ini nih, fic yang kataku 'ancur, ancur deh' *ketawa hambar)

Sebuah fic sebelum tes SNMPTN dilaksanakan.

GYAAAAA! Udah lama banget ga bikin fic. Ya ampun, jari-jari pada kaku ="= Terakhir update fic itu kalau ga salah bulan Januari, dan sekarang *liat kalender* bulan Mei! Dan bukannya _update fic multichapter_ di **FBI**, daku malah publish fic di **FMsI**, hebat. Dan, wow—lebih dari 3000 words (untuk ukuranku, ini lumayan panjang). Oh, iya maap aku taruh _**a/n**_ di bagian paling bawah. Aku tidak begitu suka mengganggu reader untuk membaca ^^

Yep. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca fic super abal ini. Terlanjur membaca, bagaimana kalau meninggalkan jejak kritik dan saran di kotak review?


End file.
